I Hate youI love you Revised
by kawaii gurl-11
Summary: At first we became friends, then we became enemies. There is no force in this Earth I would fall for that jerk! Or is it?


I Hate you, I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Leah T. this revised chapter is for you. Enjoy

Chapter 1: We met…Honestly I don't care.

Life is really full of surprises. One minute your asking for a candy then the next thing you know it will give you a bar of chocolate. I know this sounds weird but that is how I see it. Ever since my so-called boyfriend broke up with me, I promised to myself that I will never fall in-love again but boy I never expect for that promise to broken.

It was my second year in college at that time where everything started, back to the time where the storm would happen. Wow, that line was nice.

"Hey Kaoru, I would like you to meet Kenshin." My new friend, Misao, introduced me to some new guy in our class. I never bothered to memorize his name because I think he is just another guy who would rather spend time with boys and talk about sports and whatever they talk about.

"Nice to meet you." I casually said while giving him my best smile.

Oh by the way before I forgot, my name is Kaoru Kamiya a college student taking biology. Well the reasons why I chose this course was because I would have an instant job after I graduate, no math, and I want to have a course that's different from my family. Hmmm…usually whenever someone asks me to describe myself I would normally say: "Are you blind or what?" but for now I will make an exception. I have a waist length black hair that I refuse to cut and always in a high ponytail, pale skin, blue eyes. All in all I'm just your average girl.

I stood up from my seat and learned that he is a couple of inches, okay taller than me. I think he stood 5'4 or 5'5 because I'm just 5'2, pretty short I know, and I just reached only in his shoulder…wait neck…what the heck. He has this fiery red hair that he kept too in a ponytail since its long; he has a nice shape of face, and lavender eyes. He's okay if you ask me.

Before he could utter another word our professor came in. As usual he gave us our seating arrangement in alphabetical order. Guess what, that red head guy whom I thought who wasn't important well… he's my seatmate. His last name is really Himura and there is no person in our class who has the last name of I and J, so technically he will be my seatmate until the end. I don't know why but I get quite comfortable when I learned of this.

A week has passed, and he became one of my friends in our group. I don't know how it happened but he just became one of the girls. I'm starting to have my suspicions about him being a gay because normally a guy would spend some time with boys, but not him. Honestly I didn't even care or I just forgot about the "Himura is gay issue" because I said there must be a logical explanation for it.

"Hey Kaoru, what do you think of Himura?" My friend Megumi asked me one day while waiting for Misao in the bathroom.

"Ummm…okay I think." I said with a casual shrug.

"That's all?" she asked in an incredulous tone. My eyebrow rose at her question. I mean what the heck is she talking about? She sighed and shook her head as if I just said the sky is green and aliens are what we usually see in the zoo. "Haven't you noticed anything different about Himura? I mean he is…um…he acts like a gay." I think my eyes popped at that, and boy was she blunt, because I don't really see him that way. Yet, he knows a lot about fashion and he's…um…hmmm…sensitive? I'm not making any sense but who cares. He looks so nice and it would be a shame if he is gay. Please don't let this guy be one of them!

One day he just took me by surprise and I mean a big event had just happened.

"Hey Kamiya, do you want to eat outside?" I looked at him as if he just lost his mind.

"What?" I asked in a surprised tone. See I told you I was surprised!

"It's fine by me if you don't want to." He added suddenly.

For some reason, I can't seem to look at him in the eye and the temperature seems to get hot at that time. I think somebody had just glued my mouth because I can't seem to open it so I decided for a nod. We went into this pizza parlor and I just learned he has a big appetite.

"You are really going to get fat." I said while looking at his dish. It has a chicken, pasta, and a slice of pizza.

"Hmmm…my sister usually says that to me." He laughingly said to me.

"Oh really, and don't tell me you're the youngest and the only boy in your family." I said jokingly.

"How did you know?" I know I was joking but whoa. "My family is the coolest people on Earth. Every night we always hang out at our house and sometimes we just fool around. My sister sometimes could be annoying but she could be cool when she wants to." The way he speaks about his family is so…um…charming. His eyes have this different glow and his tone has gotten softer. From the way I see it, he is close to his mom and sister that's why he can befriend any lady in town. I snapped out of my reverie when he called my name. "You're spacing out again." I smiled uneasily at him. "I said tell me about your family." What could I say about them? I looked outside trying to think of a way to tell him about them.

"I'm the eldest among the three and the only girl in the family. My parents and I only get those bonding moments when they have a free time." I smiled at him trying to show it was nothing. Truthfully, I used to think my family was just normal. Just passing at each other in the hallway and greeting each other. Bonding moments were rare, because of my parent's job. I looked at my watch and saw that it is nearly time for our next class, what a great time to escape. "Hey we better hurry up or else we'll be late."

That night I couldn't sleep, I kept on thinking about a lot of things like how come I'm not thinking anymore about my ex-boyfriend? How come Kenshin, well we're on first name basis because we're friends, makes me feel weird? What is the answer for the process of photosynthesis? Just then the phone rang and I'm feeling too lazy to pick it up, so my mom did it instead, which was a rare time for her to be in here.

"Kori-chan baby, there's someone in the phone for you!" Oh no, I completely forgot the cursed nickname! Could this get any more embarrassing? I slowly picked the phone up as if expecting the caller from the movie the Ring would call me.

"The number you dialed has been disconnected please try at the next millennium." I said in a high pitch voice.

"Kori-chan baby? Oh my…that is hilarious." Oh please not KENSHIN! By tomorrow everyone would know my nickname, my dreaded nickname. "I was going to ask you about our assignment but…this is so sweet." Okay be calm Kaoru I mean it's just a nickname right? What wrong could happen?

The moment Kenshin learned my "adorable nickname", he kept on teasing me to no end and that is not the worst of it, he actually broadcast it to the whole class.

"Oh my…that name is too girly for you. I can't believe you're mother saw you as a girl when actually you're a boy dressed as a girl!" That's it nobody calls me a boy without getting away safely. I grabbed his neck while shouting. "Take that back you freaking jerk!" and that is how the war started. Simple I know but it gets more fun as each passing day.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting and a walk home

I HATE THAT…THAT PSYCHO! He is lucky the professor just came in before I could see his face turn purple and began the classes or else…he is dead. I snuck a glance at him and surprise…surprise…he is actually listening to this crap I call lesson. I mean it's not that the lesson bites but the way the professor explains about the parts of the leaves…really bites. I mean check this out.

"Okay class you are free to Xerox It." He droned in the microphone. Then he puts another slide in the projector and reads. "You are free to Xerox it."

Hmmm, maybe this is the way old people teach? I snuck another glance at him to see if he is still listening but to my horror he catches me looking at him.

"Take a picture it might last." He leaned closer and whispered to me. God he smells so good…what the…

"Oh, I'm not looking at your face…I'm looking at the big smudge on your face." I said sarcastically. He just raised his eyebrow at me as if telling me. "Yeah right." I was so busy glaring at him that I didn't heard my name called out…in a microphone. Oh goodie my name was being broadcast.

"Miss Kamiya." The professor said with an ugly smirk. "You and Mr. Himura are going to be paired up in the next activity." WHAT! How…how…could that old man pair me up with this JERK!

This activity is getting us nowhere. Both of us decided to do this outside the classroom so we could "think" more clearly but we ended up arguing instead. People are starting to stare at us bicker back and forth.

"I told you Prof. Coconut head wants a male sample of tissue not female." I argued at Himura. "So you better open up your freaking mouth and let me do the experiment."

"But you're a man…" I glared at him hoping it would shut him up. "Besides I don't want you poking around my mouth. Who knows if you're going to do it right?" he argued back.

"Okay Mr. I-know-it-all, you do it." He took the toothpick from my hand and did it. He grudgingly gave me the slide and I put it in the microscope. "Oh my…this is unusual…" I said with fake wonder. "You're normal."

"Stupid." He said as I backed off to let him see into the microscope. I took my book and scribbled some things on my…our note about what I saw when a hand blocked my view.

"Guess who?" the voice…I know that voice even if my eyes are closed. I nearly dropped my pen at that time.

"Enishi." I hope I'm wrong…please God tell me I'm wrong. I prayed silently to myself. I turned around and saw my ex-boyfriend.

"How are you?" He said while giving me his mega-watt smile. I just stood there looking at him with shock written all over me. "From the looks of it your way better than before." Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, he also studies at the same campus as I do but he's taking Nursing. This is so fun. Haha…

"Hey who is this?" Ahhhhhh…please someone bury me alive or better yet bury them alive. Enishi looked at Kenshin…I mean Himura…what the heck…as if assessing him…weird huh. While looking at them, I've noticed how different they look. It makes me think of Barney and Spongebob face-off. Enishi could best be describe as tall, dark, and cough…handsome with his dark eyes, messy silver hair, chiseled face and his built body. Kenshin-baka on the other hand…is just your ordinary boy next door. Just joking. Kenshin has a lighter skin, a height that is right for me, as for the looks ask me again next millennium…okay he's so he's much nicer and appealing than Enishi.

Why the heck am I comparing them and why am I standing here looking like a dumb ummm…mouse? I got to stop thinking like this and stop these two people off.

"Enishi this is Himura." Then I smirked when I faced Himura. "Stupid…I mean…Himura this is Enishi, my…friend." I said simply with a strained smile on my face.

"Dude nice to meet you." Enishi said as he clamped Kenshin's back very hard. Ouch that might hurt. Kenshin just smiled at him then at me. I don't like his smile. It is full of vengeance and I don't know.

"So what brings." I said trying to sound casual at Enishi so Himura won't suspect.

"It's my break time and I saw you so I decided to say hi." Yeah right.

"I didn't know this "girl" beside me knows someone like you." Kenshin said with an annoying smirk. I hate him.

"Well jerk, he happens to be my classmate back then." I said with a forced smile. "So how is Kyouko?" I asked Enishi. Saying that name really hurts until now.

"Well she hasn't answered me yet but I know for sure someday she will." I'm having hard time breathing and I don't want to cry especially in front of Kenshin, I would rather die than Kenshin seeing me cry.

"Hey, we still haven't finished our activity." Kenshin suddenly said snapping me out of my reverie. "We better go back dude." Kenshin slapped Enishi's back making him stagger slightly. Kenshin pulled me together with our microscope, on his free hand, as I waved goodbye to Enishi. I guess I should give Kenshin a credit this time.

This is the last subject and I can't wait to go home. Kenshin acted like nothing has happened the moment we returned to our class a moment ago and I literally meant nothing. He only teased full force the moment we got in our classroom and until now. However, that doesn't mean I didn't retaliated. Okay now we're learning some dance steps for our Phys. Ed. Some of my classmates were having a hard time doing the steps while I just sat at the corner looking mighty bored. The moment I saw Kenshin across the room looking at me with a challenging smirk on his face I stood up stood and looked at him evenly. This reminds me of a showdown from the movie "Bring it on". Kenshin and I turned the classroom into a dancing showdown and boy nobody of us was winning.

"Kaoru…I thought you said couldn't dance?" Misao asked me the moment I took a rest.

"Neither do I." I said while panting. "Well, let's go get change." I dragged her to the bathroom feeling annoyed and tense. I mean I only feel like this when something bad is going to happen. I looked outside and noticed that the sky is beginning to darken. Hmmm…maybe it's the rain that makes me tingly inside just like those spider senses Tobey Maguire has on Spider man. I really love that guy. I stepped outside the building mentally telling myself. "I'm free!" I know it will take me an hour to travel home and the sun is beginning to set but I don't care. All that matters is that I don't have any classes tomorrow and…Enishi? I could feel my heart break into pieces as I saw him cuddling up with Kyouko of the road. I thought I am so over him but I guess I was wrong. A tap on my shoulder made me snapped my gaze at Enishi.

"If you're going to stand in here looking like an idiot then I suggest you should bring an umbrella because you might get some cold." I swung around and glared at Kenshin.

"What are you doing here? I thought you already went home to your evil lair?"

"I forgot something in my locker and our professor in English just talked to me. She wants us to do a thesis." He said while grinning like a madman.

"Us?"

"Yup…I included you in my group so you're obliged to research something about something." He said with triumph in his voice. "I will be in-charge of this project, seeing you have no brain for this."

"ME? HOW COULD YOU IMPLY I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN? IT IS YOU WHO DOESN'T HAVE ONE!"

"Yes you and I have a brain…"He checked his watch and smirked. "I have to go, bye." With that he left me standing there with my jaw hanging open. I went after him hoping to clarify some things up.

"Why me?" I whined as I followed him on a busy street. He just grinned at me and walked away pretending I didn't exist. How could he… "Hey, I'm talking to you." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I just thought it would be fun." That's it…he is such a…. arrgh. "You better go home this place is not safe for kids like you." He said teasingly.

"This is also my way home duh…so it is my unfortunate day to walk home with you." he looked at me as if he just saw a ghost.

"How come you knew where I was going?" He asked.

"I always saw you going in this way and I guess it is not important to tell you." His eyebrow rose at that statement wait did I just said that…. "I mean…if you're just curious." I said to hide my mortification.

"You know where I live do you?" I know I'm not a good liar as my cousin would say but if he knows that I've been snooping around his files because I'm curious about him…I would be dead.

"Why…would I…I …do that?" God I have to learn how to lie.

"Yeah why would you?" he mimicked me. "Are you by any chance attracted to me?" he asked out of nowhere. He is such an egoistical jerk.

"Oh I do feel that way about you." I said sarcastically. He just laughed at me and saw that we are now at the train station. "I would rather be a nun than fall for you." He just laughed harder at me. Is this guy crazy or what? I left him laughing his guts out at the train station with an annoyed expression. I hope his stomach would hurt really badly. The moment I got inside the train and saw my reflection in the mirror I saw a different me. I saw a smiling Kaoru with a blush tainting her cheeks. This is bad…as bad as the rain pouring outside the window.

Rain is still pouring out of my windowsill creating a peaceful impression. Just watching the rain falls down on my window and to the hard asphalt makes me smile with wonder. I know I've been sitting here in my room for hours just watching the rain but honestly I don't care. Even if my room is in pitch dark, I don't care. Even if there are ghosts hovering near me…hmmm…I don't care. Okay that was creepy yet cool. All that I care as for this moment is the peaceful rhythm of the rain and nothing could take me away from here. Just then I heard the opening song of my favorite show play across my room.

"Oh my god…" I dashed outside to out private living room, which is located outside my room.

The next day…

Zzzz…poke…swat…zzzzzz…poke…swat…poke…

"WOULD YOU FREAKING STOP POKING ME!" I shouted at the person who kept on poking my shoulder while I'm trying to sleep. I glared hard when I saw my living nightmare, psycho from another galaxy, and king of all jerks. It is none other than…Kenshin. How dare he disturb my sleep? He has no right since it's our lunch and classes won't start until the next hour and how come he knows I'm already in our classroom when everyone was having their peaceful lunch right now? I glanced around and saw that few, I mean few, of our classmates were already here.

"Hey I was just checking if your still alive." He said innocently…too innocent for my taste. "By the way, did you research about our thesis?" I looked at him for a second then I lay my head back on the table hoping to think this is just a weird dream I have. I think I annoyed him, which is good, because this time he shook me.

"Don't tell me you didn't do it?" he said with panic in his voice.

"Then I won't." I said smugly. I pulled his hands off my shoulder and was about to go to back to lala land when the jerk shook me again.

"What the heck did you do these weekends?" he asked again. His face is so funny and…okay I'm going to shut up now but still. I looked at his wide eyes and open jaw and his shaking hands…uh oh. I took my blue folder and put it in front of him with a smug smile on my face.

"You should see your face!" I laughed very hard. He slapped the back of my head really hard. "OUCH…that hurts!" I said while rubbing my head.

"You deserve it for giving me a scare." Jerk. I propped my head on my hand as I stare at him. He looks so serious while reading the file I gave him. His purple eyes are focused in every word that I written. His large hand held his chin as if in thought and the other hand held the blue folder. I inhaled which I soon realized was a wrong move because I seemed to can't get enough of his smell. He smells so good. It's like an open field mix with his scent.

"For a boar brain, you write good." His voice snapped me out from lala land.

"Thanks…I think." I said distractedly. Wait…did he call me boar brain? Hey that is the line from the romantic/comedy series I usually watch.

"Are you by any chance watching that romantic flick?" he just shrugged and smiled at me.

"Yeah, so?" This guy is weird…really weird. Too bad he's gay…or is he?

Chapter 3: Wonderful scent and pink

Why won't this guy back down? My eyes are starting to hurt from glaring at him. Okay you may be wondering what the heck am I talking about. It all started one sunny morning.

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" I woke up and started moving around the house at full speed after an hour, thank you taxi; I was running inside the campus and was about to enter the classroom when I saw him, standing casually at the wall with his ever-annoying smirk.

"For the first time you're late. What a great day." He said. Oh how I wanted to kill him. I ignored him and was about to open the door when he talked again. "We have no classes today."

"Yah sure. If there is no classes then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you're face looking haggard and wasted." I glared at him and imagine to my surprise when I opened the door. The classroom is empty and I guess he's telling the truth.

"I guess…I…" his smirk widen even more. God I hate to do this.

"You're wrong and I'm right for telling you look like a girl who got lost for three whole months and just came back to the society. Kaoru I suggest you a large comb for that hair of yours." He sighed in a hopeless tone. "Heck, my dog looks better than you are." He left with a smirk on his face. My eyes widen and looked at the mirror. True enough I am a mess but that doesn't mean he could insult me like that.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A…A…PERSON." He just ignored me and disappeared. "OKAY AFTER I FIXED MYSELF UP!" True enough after I fixed myself up for almost an hour, I hunted him down and saw him sitting under the tree calmly reading a book and now back to the present.

He looked at me and smiled…whoa…he looks…WAIT! I did not come here to stare and do admire him and…ARGH! KENSHIN HIMURA YOU'LL PAY!

"Now that is much better. You look like a girl if you just fix yourself up" He suddenly said with a smile then looked at his book immediately. What the…

"Hey, I did not come here to ask for your opinion. I…came here to…to say, you better watch out coz'…" Why am I getting flustered all of a sudden? "You'll be sorry." I stomped off before I could embarrass myself up any further. Misao appeared out of now where with a amused look on her face.

"I saw what happened. Are you okay?" She asked with an amused expression on her face. Is it hot in here or is it just I?

"What do you mean?" I laughed nervously.

"You seem lost for words back there." There is a mischievous glint in her eye. I don't like that glint on her face.

"I just forgot what I am going to say." I laughed nervously. She just looked at me and smiled. Oh no, I would gladly say hi to the jerk if I could just know what was she thinking…okay so maybe not.

"Okay fine." She said and walked with me at the campus grounds.

"So, what is our agenda for today? Any quizzes, assignments, or anything?" I asked her. She thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"As far as I know, the only agenda you have for today would be creating devious plans on how to humiliate Himura-san." She sighed and looked at me. "I wonder how did the two of you became like that…I mean you were the best of friends before. Heck, I even thought you would be together." I snorted at her remark.

"Hah! Me and that jerk are together?" I patted her shoulders. "You must be getting tired. Hey let's go grab a bite and last one would be treating lunch." I ran ahead of her laughing without care.

Idly, I stared outside the window of our classroom after that nice lunch, wondering how great it would be to sit outside the lawn under the tree and read a book. Now that would be so nice. I wish I could have a vacation right now. Sadly, I still have two more months before sem-break. I sighed and shook my head.

Just then he came and sat beside me. How did I know? His smell. He got this…tsk…wonderful smell that seemed to be imprinted on my mind. Even if he is standing five feet away from me, I could still smell him.

Weird? I know but ever since I was a kid I have this sensitive nose that could smell within my surroundings and okay I'm babbling. All in all, I have a sensitive nose that has a weakness for wonderful aroma and Kenshin's smell leaves me weak. If somebody knows about this…well let's just say he or she should keep it to themselves if they know what's good for them.

"You're early jerk." I said still staring at the window.

"Well, I thought you would be miserable if you didn't see me, knowing how crazy you are about me." This guy really ticks me off. I looked at him with the best glare I could muster.

"Oh yeah, I'm crazy about you. So crazy, that I want to kill you and send you back to where you came from." I said in deadpan voice. He laughed and took something from his bag.

"Wow, I didn't know you want to meet you're future family that bad. Well, if you want I would take you home with me tonight." He said. He took a pink pouch on his bag and opened it. He pulled his cell phone out from it and inserted his headphones and listened to it. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Pink?"

"Yah so…it's my favorite color." My eyes widen at that and gaped at him. "If you keep on opening your mouth like that, mosquitoes and flies would finally have a permanent home." I closed my mouth and smirked at him.

"Pink. Nice." Just then our professor for Anatomy came in. Do guys also love pink or is it because…

When I got home, I asked someone who was the expert of all things.

"Hey Aoshi, can I ask you something?" I said to my cousin while lounging at our living room. Aoshi is my cousin who came to stay with us because he is transferring to our campus. He got midnight hair that falls over his ice blue eyes…hey that rhymes, and a face that a lot of girls would definitely kill. He is older than me by a year so he is taller than I. Drat.

He tore his gaze from the book he is reading and looked at me. I forgot to tell you…Aoshi has this cold and quiet personality but only to those strangers but to us…he is a softie and OVERPROTECTIVE. Why last time, when he learned that Enishi and I broke up…

…I was just glad I stopped Aoshi from murdering Enishi and comforted me instead.

"That guy is not worth it." His voice broke me up from my reverie. I smiled at him weakly.

"Thank you." I always am glad that he could somehow see through me and know what I was thinking.

"So what is it?" He took his glass of water and drank it.

"Do you like pink?" The reaction I was expecting wasn't this one. He spluttered on his drink and went white.

"Do you want me to die?" he said while coughing. "And where did you got that idea?"

I fidgeted and looked at him. "Well, some jerk…I mean, some guy I know like that color."

He smirked and looked amused. "This is interesting. My princess has a crush on a guy who loves pink." I glared at him for that smart aleck remark.

"That is so not nice." He is still smirking at me. Now I am not glad he could read through me.

I don't like the way he said I have a crush on that creep. I don't like the way he smirks at me saying he's right and I'm wrong. I don't like that way he makes fun of Kenshin.

My eyes widen at that thought. This is not good.


End file.
